1. Field of Invention
This invention generally relates to a turbine injector device and method, and, in particular, this invention relates to an improved gas turbine and water injector device and method which uses a central axial nozzle portion having a single cruciform-shaped water opening and having a radially outer tapered conical portion having a plurality of peripherally spaced gas openings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art gas turbine injector device usually included a separated or spaced gas nozzle portion separated or spaced apart from a water nozzle portion.
One significant problem associated with the prior art gas turbine device injector is that the device was not very efficient and the design of the gas nozzle portion produced an excess amount of contamination and pollution.